The present invention relates to an outboard motor caddy and stand and more particularly to a caddy and stand wherein an outboard motor can be transported as well as tested.
Heretofore stands and caddies have been provided for supporting and transporting outboard motors. One problem with such stands is that they have not been stable and would often tilt over. Another problem with such prior art stands is that it was difficult to readily mount a motor on the back thereof while allowing ready access to the foot of the motor so that a hose can be connected to the foot of the motor for test running the motor.
The present invention relates to an outboard motor and caddy stand wherein an outboard motor can be readily supported on the stand in an upright position while exposing its controls as well as the foot thereof so that a hose can be readily attached for test running the outboard motor. The motor and stand includes a vertically extending upright which has wheels carried adjacent the lower end thereof. The upright has a handle portion adjacent the top thereof which permits a person to readily grasp and tilt the caddy so that such can be pulled. A vertically extending motor support rail is spaced from the vertically extending upright and has a horizontally extending mount carried adjacent an upper end thereof. Stabilizing bars extend diagonally from an upper portion of the vertically extending upright to an intermediate portion of the motor support rails for stabilizing the caddy and transferring the forces imparted by the weight of the motor uniformly throughout the caddy. A gas tank support frame extends between a lower portion of the vertically extending uprights and the vertically extending motor support for supporting a gas tank offset from the center of gravity of the motor. As a result, when the gas tank is positioned on the caddy along with the motor, it aids in holding or stabilizing the entire system in an upright position. Positioned adjacent the lower ends of the vertical motor support rails are screw-in height adjusters for leveling the caddy when it is in a vertically extending upright position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and stabilized caddy for transporting outboard motors.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a simple outboard motor caddy and stand that can be used for both transporting and test operating outboard motors.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated herein constitute a part of this specification and illustrate one embodiment of the invention, and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.